Vokir
by BramBramSkyrim
Summary: The story surrounds the life of a mysterious man named Vokir - who was adopted by a new family that lives in the village of Riverwood, where he was raised by two loving parents. The invasion of a dragon in the skies of Skyrim once consumed the village, and took his parents, alive, in the process. He then began to set off on a journey to find a way in hope to find his parents back.
1. Chapter 1 - The Golden Rays

**Just some pre-introduction words: This is my very first story that I'm putting out... I hope you guys will enjoy it! Just a disclaimer - my English is not really good... But I've tried my best here with it, and I welcome any comments on it, as well as how I can improve my story plots. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 1: The Golden Rays

The night sky was draped in darkness. Yet from afar, one could easily lay sight on the beautiful golden rays that projected from the offshore island that recently arose from the waters of Dawnstar. The central cave of the newly risen island was significantly covered in moss and ruin, with golden rays of light pouring out from the cracks. Rumors quickly travelled across the region, prompting several explorers to witness what was inside themselves. This night, the adventurer was ready to explore and seek out what treasures or mysteries that could be uncovered there, as he slowly trudged through the rocky shore and made his way closer to the source of light.

However, from afar, he heard a scream of pain. A group of bandits had overrun the place and established an outpost to guard the site. He hid behind the bushes and studied his surroundings. Another explorer had carelessly wandered into their territory and was held captive. There were three bandit Nords surrounding him, who was tied securely by thick ropes onto a stake. The adventurer could barely hear their conversations. "Well, well... look who got lost in the depths of the new island! Did you came here looking for treasure?" the leader mockingly questioned, and the trio laughed menacingly as the prisoner wept in despair. The adventurer had to think of a way to save him, or at least get past them and came for what he desired to find out - why the island projected golden rays from the inside. He studied his environment calmly. There was no way an adventurer as small-built as him would be able to handle the three Nordic bandits dressed in heavy steel armor who were equipped with large, intimidating war hammers in face-to-face combat with just his fire-enchanted dagger and invisible potions. He was a natural stealth warrior. He had to outsmart them. And luckily enough, the three bandits were noticeably drunk after drinking rounds of mead after their dinner. It was just the right opportunity for him to strike.

He noticed a torch stand that they had placed near the shore, which he silently crept towards and proceeded to retrieve its fire with minimal noise using a small lamp he carried with him. Slowly, he advanced nearer and nearer to the camp. Approximately a few feet away from the camp was a stash of their prized mead which were laid messily inside. The adventurer fished out his invisibility potion and left his belongings in the nearby bushes, slowly advancing towards the stash of mead. With a careful grip, he stole two of the bottles away whilst the three drunk warriors continued their threatening interrogation against the prisoner. He quietly scurried back to his hiding spot.

"Let me just... just have one more bottle of mead as we toast to his death! That will teach him not to mess with our territory again! Hahaha!" The leader belted out in a dominant, victorious tone. While the Nordic bandits had their back faced against the adventurer, the prisoner was shocked to witness bottles of mead being stolen yet no one was physically there. At this point, the prisoner understood what was happening, but his face was more of confused than scared. The adventurer grabbed a pebble from the ground and gave it a upwards throw aimed at their crate of mead. The rock travelled high up in the air, before landing on the crate with a loud thud. It caught the attention of the bandits.

"What was that?" one of the bandits shouted as the trio turned to the direction of the sound. "I may be drunk but I sure did hear something hit! No one is fooling me!" the bandit leader roared. It enraged the group as they walked towards the direction of the crate to inspect the situation. Immediately, the adventurer knew this was the right time - he had isolated them away from the prisoner. As quickly as he could, he raised his bottles of mead and began lighting them up with the light from the lamp. He stashed a piece of wet cloth over them and hurled it in their direction. The bottles landed and created an explosion. The bandits screamed in horror and realized they were ambushed. They drew their weapons immediately but were covered in flames and began wailing in pain. The adventurer withdrew himself from hiding and rushed towards the group of bandits, now shocked and in pain. He drew his dagger from his belt and swiftly proceeded to cut the throat of the leader and moved to dodge off his allies' badly aimed attacks and countered their assaults with another swift stab to their bodies. Within seconds, the ambush was over.

The adventurer then turned to the prisoner, and spoke, "I will untie you right now from the ropes. If you decide to do anything foolish, I will not hesitate to end your life just like theirs." The prisoner quickly replied, "No! I won't do anything as foolish! Please, release me now! The ropes are hurting my hands!" The adventurer took his dagger to cut the knots loose, which loosened the ropes and dropped the prisoner to the ground. "Thank you for saving me. I only wanted to come and find out what my fellow people were talking about this mysterious light firing out of the cave. Never did I expect to meet a group of bandits here. It's nice to meet you, my savior. My name is Vance, I'm a new citizen to Dawnstar." The adventurer accepted his thanks and replied, "It's dangerous here. My name is Vokir. I was adopted by a family in Riverwood and now just a traveller in the land of Skyrim. What exactly are you doing here unarmed with any weapon?" Vance explained, "The members of Dawnstar have been talking about the island and its occurences. They were worried that it might bring about unwanted trouble, so they wanted to dispatch a scout to learn more about the location. We did not know that news travelled so quickly, that everyone would know about the place... The island only risen from the waters just six days ago, so I thought I wouldn't expect any company here." The adventurer then explained his agenda for being there and they both agreed to explore the island together.


	2. Chapter 2 - What Lies Within

**Thank you for reading~ This is the next part!**

Chapter 2: What Lies Within

With a quick smash onto the layers of rock, the adventurer, Vokir and the now freed prisoner Vance opened up the path into the cave within. As the rocks fell apart, the golden rays projected out from the distance, with its source pointing up towards the inner cavern. With caution, they made their way inside.

As they made their way inside, Vokir began to strike a casual conversation. "So... Why is it that you were made the scout to come and find out what is happening here?" The adventurer questioned Vance. "Well," Vance answered in a slight tone of tiredness, "I was the only recruit in Dawnstar's newly founded organisation to protect the citizens here in corporation with the guards, called Oversight." he replied, "The organization overlooks all activities of Dawnstar, as important people of the village share rumours and possible suspicious criminal activities that may occur in the region. I always aspired to be a protector of my people, so I joined the organization as a recruit. However...I wasn't really the most outstanding recruit there, so they made me the scapegoat for every possible task. Ever since the round of nightmares that struck fear upon our village, we had to form a group of people that agreed to protect the village and ensure everyone was doing the right thing." "Well," Lokir replied, "It isn't really good protecting if your people are just pushing you around doing these jobs isn't it?" Vance sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "Sometimes I doubt my decision in joining the Oversight..."

"Look! Up ahead! It's a... a prism?" The two peered towards the distance ahead in the cavern. The walls were dimly lit with a color of gold from the projected rays from a large, single piece of glass-like prism up ahead at the top of the cavern. Vokir and Vance hurried ahead and up a flight of rocky steps to the ledge where the prism was stationed.

"What do you think that is? The light seems to be directed from another location... It shines with such strength... I can even feel the heat coming from the light beam... It must be from something really powerful!" Vance exclaimed. "Whatever it is... We need to know. If it wields power, we have to remove it from here. It could be dangerous and might harm the citizens of Dawnstar," Vokir replied. "If it contains power that one could yield..."

Vance turned around in curiosity. "What? What will you do with it?" he said with a puzzled look, "It's dangerous! You don't want to mess with anything this powerful!". Vokir replied in a determined tone, "My very goal in life is to find a dragon in Skyrim that took away my parents alive. I venture the lands in this very place to seek for things of value and treasure, or power, so one day I obtain more power or a way to reunite with them. I still have faith that they are alive - why would the dragon take my parents away captive then?" Vance nodded in agreement. "I've never heard of dragons swooping and wiping out a whole village and then take people captive. The dragon must have wanted something to do with them. How did you survive the attack though?" Vance questioned. Vokir replied, "My parents hid me in the underground basement of our home whilst they returned back to the surface to help evacuate the rest of the Riverwood citizens. I was left there the whole time, scared they would never return. And they never did return. I was just 10 back then. After a few hours, I walked out only to see the whole of Riverwood in ruin, with many hurt and dead... But my vision was clear. I had to find my parents and find out what happened, even possible avenge for the damage the dragon did to my village."

The source of light continued along a path deeper into the top of the cavern, till it led to an opening with a cave room up ahead. Vokir was an experienced stealth warrior. Almost immediately, he felt the presence of something that didn't welcome their presence. Abruptly, he placed his hand on Vance's back and shoved him down to crouch down. "Shhh... I sense something bad inside!" Vokir whispered. Fortunately, the people inside were not alerted by their previous movements. Vokir and Vance quietly crouched themselves at the sides of the entrance to the cave room.

Inside the room were 2 Dark Elves dressed in dark red mage robes and old, crinkled gloves that were radiating with Magicka. preparing something that looked like a ritual. The preparation table laid a golden bowl, carved with strange inscriptions of unknown origins. Around the table was spread with neatly arranged black dust lines on the tables in certain circular patterns that looked like they symbolized something. Inside the bowl carried the prized possession - a small, golden diamond-shaped artifact that was radiating with immense golden light.

The taller Dark Elf mage murmured, "Finally... Today is the day we consume Dawnstar for the rightful return of the goddess... My dear sister, tonight, we will once again, receive our powers!" The other Dark Elf mage replied with a sinister smile, "Yes, my sister, tonight, we will watch Dawnstar fall, and watch Akasha rise once more. She will reward us tremendously! After falling into her slumber for centuries, if she finds that we have awakened her, she will definitely reward us generously! This artifact is all we need! It's power is strong enough for the summoning! Now, for the ritual, my sister!" At this moment, the two Dark Elves began chanting what seemed to be a foreign language that Vokir had never heard of. It was not the language of what any person of Skyrim would speak of.

"Voshna eitz Va Doombur...Efien Deje Vaeera!" As the two elves chanted, the artifact began to glow brighter, and the both of them could feel the temperature in the cave slowly increasing. "Vokir, we have to do something! It sounds like the two elves are trying to take down my village! We have to stop them!" Vance whispered to Vokir frantically, looking around to and fro, unable to decide what to do. The adventurer scanned his surroundings carefully, and not long after, he was able to come up with a plan. "I know what to do. Will you help me carry it out?" Vokir asked, and Vance nodded his head furiously. Vokir sneaked beside him and began whispering next to him of his plan.

The dark elves closed their eyes and continued to chant and the gloves on their hands began to radiate brighter with Magicka, as the cave began to rumble and gain heat. The cave was going to explode and collapse. Across the distance, back at where the prism was located, the rays of light began to project out the cave with even greater strength. Back at Dawnstar, citizens gazed up towards the distance and noticed the golden lights emerging from the mouth of the cave. They had to stop the spell from progressing! The two old elf witches continued chanting, and slowly their mouths developed into an evil, sinister grin as the spell slowly approached the peak.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Vance yelled at the top of his lungs. The two witches opened their eyes and trembled with enragement. "What do you think you are doing here, stupid child? Do not mess with our affairs!" The witches bellowed. Vokir couched in, drank down a bottle of invisibility potion, and moved stealthily into the room from the left side, avoiding physical contact with the witches. "Stop right now!" Vance shouted, and with a gulp, took a brave step and rushed in to interfere. The witches, now aggravated, broke off from the channeling process. "Idiot! You're digging your own grave! We will blast you into Sovngarde!" The witches raised their hands and began casting destruction spells. Vance casted a powerful Ward spell on himself, successfully blocking their blasts of magic. In a split second, Vokir, who had stealthily sneaked his way past the witches, doused a piece of fabric with potent poison he made by himself, sprung up from crouching and immediately with each hand, covered the witches mouths with immense strength.

The witches, now shocked from the surprise ambush, screamed and struggled as much as possible, trying to free themselves from hands of Vokir. Their hands continually fired misaimed shots of fire around the cave, all of which were in no avail. With each hand, he had covered their mouths and the poison slowly diffused into their breath. Their screams were silenced and within seconds, they collapsed on the floor. Though they were already dead, their bodies continually jerked for a few more seconds. "What is happening to them?" Vance asked, surprised and shocked at the act of murder. "They're dead. It's a poison that damaged their brain. I made it myself, I name it _The Devil's Kiss._ Come on, we have to go, the cave will collapse anytime soon!" With that said, the two rushed back out into the light.

As the two emerged from the cave, moments later, the rock had all fallen in. "I just witnessed murder... But I guess it was... necessary? Those two elves wanted to cast a spell to destroy the whole of our village!" Vance stated as he panted heavily from the rush on the way out. "Did you get the artifact?" he asked. Vokir fished in his pocket and retrieved the small golden diamond that was now dormant. "I wonder how much power is contained inside... If only I knew the way to use it somehow..." Vokir murmured. "Maybe you should bring it to the College of Winterhold. The mages there may have an idea of its origin." Vance answered. "They have a long history of knowledge. Their libraries are one of the best! In fact, I have always wanted to read their books there and learn more magics. If I didn't know how to handle myself just now with a Ward spell, I wouldn't be standing here. If you don't mind, I could accompany you there. I know the way, and I'll show you to my friend who manages the library there. Consider it help from someone you saved just today?" he offered. "That'd be great. The College may have information of the Dragon I seek. And If it can really grant new power, I may be finally able to find my parents."

And thus off they set off, towards the College of Winterhold.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fire Amongst The Dark

**Much apologies for not having posting the new chapters for such a LONG TIME. I had been very busy with some other stuff in my life, but I have recently come back with more spare time on my hands to continue my hobby - writing stories over here. Thank you to all the people who continue to enjoy and support my story, even a few people means a lot to me. I will post more chapters often in the following days/weeks. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: A Bright Flame Amongst The Dark

The journey to Winterhold was long and perilous. With their approach to Winterhold, the duo decided to hold camp in the snowy fields with a well-lit fire using some wood together with a cast of a small fire spell. It was dark and cold, but they would be able to reach Winterhold the following morning.

"We're reaching Winterhold soon. The wizards are not exactly friendly to everyone. But they would definitely be interested in what we possess. If this piece of treasure was powerful enough to consume the whole of Dawnstar, there's no knowing if it's strength can be harnessed with proper control of its energy!" Vance told Vokir.

For Vokir, it was a golden opportunity. This very power source could empower him and help him in his endeavors. He would not have to be afraid of any creature of Skyrim. The power of consuming a whole village sent chills down his spine, but at the same time, his thirst for power to defeat the dragon that took his parents continued to drive his determination.

In an instant, the bushes from the corner of the dark beyond the sight of the campfire began to rustle. The two immediately stood up on their guard. From the thick bushes of snow-covered grass emerged a large, snow-coated creature of fur. It was exactly what they had feared. They had unintentionally trespassed into a bear's night territory.

The creature growled with immense anger and with the strong intent to kill. The two had now sunk into danger. "What do we do? It has already spotted us, we don't have any time to do anything to trick it's sight..." Vance whispered quietly. The creature's eyes were locked onto the both of them - there was no possible way of escape. It had to be a face-to-face confrontation.

"I've almost died once - if it means I'll die here, I'll gladly fight it!" Vance said valiantly. "We have no choice - we've got to fight him face on. It's either him or us." Vokir said whilst drawing out his knives smeared with Frostbite Venom.

The bear roared and raised its front, in the attempt to intimidate the duo. But the two were ready. "On the count...One...Two...Three!" and the two rushed bravely into the fight. The bear's overwhelming weight shook the snowy ground as it rushed towards them, it's claws tearing the snow and grass on the ground apart. Vokir brandished his knife and went forward for the lunge attack. As the bear struck with strength, it's speed was slow. The giant creature was unable to match his speed. He dodged the bear's uppercut swipe and ducked in landing a powerful stab to its stomach. The creature howled in pain and retreated two steps away. Upon taking the damage, the pain tingled and stung its body, enraging the creature. It turned to Vance with vengeance and fury. Vance immediately casted a bolt of frost to blast the creature down, but its fury became unstoppable. The enraged creature took down Vance with extreme speed and power, taking him down into the campfire as Vance crushed upon the flames of the campfire, extinguishing the fire. The fire blew out and they had lost sight of their surroundings.

Vance, deeply hurt, was trying to get up, but the pain on his abdomen was unbearable. The bear had clawed into the flesh and caused much bleeding. Vokir lost sight of his surroundings as well. "Are you alright? The fire's gone! He's still here! Watch out!" Vokir shouted into the cold darkness. Vance was too weak to reply. Vokir frantically tried to locate his friend. The bear was just a few feet away from Vance, its menacing growl slowly consuming Vance's confidence away. Fear was eating him up. With one swift lunge, the bear took off from the ground, ready to crush the encumbered man. From the far darkness, a swift fiery arrow flew from the west and struck the hideous creature in the eye, causing the bear to fall into the ground with a yell of pain, killing it as it heaved its final breath into the dark snowy air. Emerged from the bushed was a lady with conspicuous fur armor equipped with a large, well-crafted bow carrying a torch. Together with her was a canine companion bearing scars on its cheeks.

"Need some help there, gentlemen? I was chasing this creature off and it came for you instead." She responded, taking Vance's arm around her shoulder and trying to pick him up. "Thank you lady. You have saved us. The bear destroyed our campfire and we lost sight of it." Vokir replied with gratitude. "You're welcome, but if you're travelling to Winterhold you should know that it's dangerous to camp outside in the snow like this at night? You need to learn to enhance your senses. If your sense of sight is destroyed, you need your other senses to predict the enemy's movements. In such a dangerous environment, you need to master this well or this very nature will consume you. Your friend needs some patching up, he's bleeding real bad. We need to bring him to Winterhold the next morning, or he's going to bleed out. For now he can survive with this." the lady took clean strips of fabric to wrap Vance up and prevent further bleeding.

"Thank you very much lady. What is your name?" Vance weakly questioned. "My name is Heatherean. Just a venturing Nord in Skyrim." she answered, "We can talk more once you get some medical attention. Let's move." and the trio trudged through the fields of snow and entered the path into the College of Winterhold.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dovahfiik

**Here is Chapter 4. I love writing and I will keep writing on. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Dovahfiik

The snowy storm in Winterhold continued its rage into the morning. The trio of adventurers carefully paced themselves into the high premises of the College. "Welcome to the College of Winterhold, travelers. This is the place where magic is at its best. What brings you here on this occasion?" Faralda, the gatekeeper had greeted the trio. "One of our friends is hurt from a recent battle in the snowy fields outside. He needs medical attention immediately." Heatherean exclaimed. "Oh... and also! I carry something that I would like to seek assistance in finding out on." Vokir followed in immediately. "Other matters can wait, let me bring you to our Archmage. He may be able to help." Saying that, Faralda escorted the trio into the College.

"What brings us these three faraway guests? They are not familiar faces..." Savos Aren questioned. Faralda approached him and explained the situation, and Vance was escorted away for treatment with Savos. "So... you mentioned about something you would like to ask...What is it?" Faralda asked. Vokir reached for his belt and took out the powerful gem carefully sealed in his woven pouch. Upon its reveal, the gem radiated with golden rays once more. Its magical energy could be felt by all. "This is...very special. And it feels extremely powerful. You can talk to Sergius. He may know a thing or two about such precious stones and enchantings. Let me show you the way." Faralda signalled.

"Wow, that thing you had there... Where did you get it from?" Heatherean asked in curiousity. "From a raid during at Dawnstar. Me and Vance had sabotaged some evil mages' plan to destroy the entire town there. They were using this to their advantage. Now I want to know what power it bears, and if certain enough, can equip me with a way to kill a Dragon." Heatherean broke out into a laugh. "A DRAGON? You must be joking. You did see how it took three of us to just take down a native bear just yesterday night." "I know. But my parents were killed by the dragon. Amongst the whole village, no one else was hurt. It was bent on taking them away from me. I want to know why. I already have nothing else to lose." Vokir replied solemnly. "I'm sorry for your loss." Heatherean quietly ended the conversation.

"Meet Sergius Turrianus, the master of enchantment. He will guide you with his profound knowledge of such matters. I have more things to attend to. Pardon my disappearance." Faralda said and left the chamber abruptly. "It's nice to meet you. What may I help you with travelers?" Sergius asked. Vokir approached him and revealed the gemstone to him. "Oh my goodness. I can't believe my eyes. You have the Gem of Dovahfiik! Up until this time, it still holds such great magical vitality... Where did you attain it from?" Sergius murmured in awe. Vokir explained the story to him in detail. "Is there any way its powers can be used? What kind of magic does it contain?" he asked in response. "This gem... If it had the power to consume Dawnstar, do you know what you are dealing with? This gem is the essence of a reflection. _Dovah_ - Dragon, _Fiik_ - mirror! This gem contains the power of retaliation, truth and forecasting. It can give you answers to the future, reveal even the most cunning deceptions and even the power of seeing into the far beyond, according to its old historical legend, where it was possessed by the dragon priests of Skyrim to worship the Dragons." Sergius explained, while drawing an old dusty book from the top of the bookshelf. "Look, this is the lore behind the gem. I never expected that one day I would be talking to someone about it. If legend is true, this gem can give you answers with regards to your birth parents and the dragon and sufficient power to seek revenge. But are you sure that the truth is the best option for you? Through my years of practicing magic and the arcane arts, it had given me tremendous power... But the more knowledge one attains, the more worries and troubles you have. My piece of advice to you... Think carefully about this!" Sergius explained. Vokir responded with the desire and determination to attain its power. Heatherean was amazed at the corner. "Very well. According to the legend, the power can be unlocked to the holder as long as you are able to successfully commune with its soul. There is a certain lost spell held by the ancient dragon priests that lays buried in the ancient ruins of the Draugr remains. There is a underground cave deep beneath Bleak Falls Barrow, where the chamber lies. If you can retrieve the spellbook, learn and master its spell, use the spell to create a magical platform and commune with the crystal to seek its power, it will grant you its response in return." Vokir understood and replied, "Thank you Sergius. Your assistance is greatly appreciated." Sergius smiled and requested, "While you are at it, when you have finished the spell, do donate that spellbook to the College. It will do great to keep it away from the dangers of evil men in Skyrim." Vokir nodded and accompanied Heatherean out of the chamber room.

"You're not planning on doing this right now are you?" Heatherean asked. "Definitely not. We will wait till we are sure Vance is completely recovered and then set off to look for the spellbook." Vokir replied. "But you still do not have any powers from the gem yet. Are you sure you want to go into deep dark Draugr gravesites and hunt for a rumored spellbook? It's way too dangerous!" Heatherean exclaimed in worry. "Yes, it is dangerous. But if we have each other, it can make things a lot easier. Will you help me?" Vokir questioned. Heatherean broke into a heavy sigh. "I must say I admire your courage... I...Oh... Okay... I'll help. I just can't see you sending yourself straight into a death pit like this." Heatherean answered him. "Thank you. Now, let's go and see how Vance is doing." Vokir smiled in reply.

Back at the Archmage's Quarters, Savos Aren was channeling restoration spells towards Vance. He appeared to look better in condition. "Heatherean! Thank you for saving me. I didn't have the energy to thank you previously... So, what did you guys find out about the gem?" Vokir explained everything to him. "It's worth a try... The more people involved the safer. We're stronger in numbers. I'm tagging along too. Savos says that I will be well recovered by night. We can move off next morning." Heatherean and Vokir nodded. The trio hence got some well deserved rest, for the day ahead, another long journey ensues.


End file.
